


Implicit Disagreement

by ArrivingHellOnHeels



Series: Second, Third and Maybe Fourth Chances [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, bad relationships, i had it done right away, i'm sorry it took me so long to publish it, mean comments affect my anxiety, mentions of slight violence, not a real continuation, there is going to be a real continuation at some point I swear, this is just something that helped me make catharsis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 16:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrivingHellOnHeels/pseuds/ArrivingHellOnHeels
Summary: Just a little shit I did in which Harry is a bad partner because, apparently, last part could have that interpretation??Harry had some talks that make him realize he has been doing some things wrong.





	Implicit Disagreement

**Author's Note:**

> okay so, to understand this you need to read my last part Try Again and the two first comments. They were really mean and sent me into a spiral of despair that took some time to overcome. That, on top of the start of my term, are the reasons why it took me so long to publish this. I hate it took so long but I had forgotten to publish it, unluckily the people who inspired this have no actual URLs and commented as guests so I can't actually dedicate it. Here comes nothing:
> 
>  
> 
> “Great minds answer in hendecasyllable.” Once one of my teachers told me. By “great minds” they meant such as Shakespeare or Marlowe or Greene or Lope de Vega or Cervantes. Just as all these authors had their quarrels through the pen whenever a critic or other writers themselves were unprofessional enough to believe that an insult could make them seem superior to the greatest. Some of these critiques (as in the person) only lived through this worthless words, not by their own; and, as I frequently still see through modern celebrities and celebrity-wannabes, the attempt at making yourself noticed by speaking rubbish of someone else’s work still prevails. I find myself in the regretful position —not that I daresay the comments I have received equal, in any way, to the, at least, well-thought schemes they faced in their time— to answer them through the keyboard, as surely Shakespeare would have done in our time. In modernity, though, most of the brawls I have encountered are met by the Christian answer, classy still but not quite my type, putting the other cheek. I’m not such a noble person myself, even if I can take things from where they come, so I find myself unable to not find inspiration in attempted hurtful words. Thus, I must face them with an exploration of a method I have never ventured through, satire. Therefore I must beg for the reader’s indulgence as this isn’t more than an exploration of my own qualities and the extent to which they can measure.  
> Hence, while I likewise apologize for the long prelude, this humble manuscript is dedicated to Toastedsesame and VH who were kind enough to attempt —and fail— to leave a constructive comment over my last update Try Again. I swear I’m working harder to make my work make sense guys.

Harry and Draco just started dating, please don’t ask how it happened, none of them quite knows… somewhere in between the smiles from Draco and Harry’s frowns and all the shouting and suspicion there had been a kiss, there had been a tender moment where Harry forced Draco onto his lap to calm the panic attack he himself had caused. Of course that resulted in a relationship, the most healthy kind of relationship, there was no other way it could end, not like they could both part their own way after such a heart-wrecking moment, not like it had been creepy at all.  
It was pretty cute, they were the fucking power couple of Hogwarts now and nothing Pansy said could change that. Not like she said much anyways, she understood that Draco’s happiness was more important than any standard that people who knew nothing about relationships could stablish. What if they fought every other week and curses were thrown and one of them occasionally had to go to the hospital wing? What if Draco was the one who had to see Pomfrey more often than not? They were both happy, being together made them happy.  
When Draco slept in Harry’s arms he could finally sleep though the night, he could finally not dream about red eyes and green curses. Now, he could dream of green eyes and the feeling of Harry’s kisses over his scars and Harry’s cock filling him just minutes before sleep. He could barely feel Harry’s hands roaming his body and of course this was better than nothing, right? Even if it took him some time to recover after every fight and he knew Harry was probably still following him in the map when they were not together. It only meant how much Harry liked him. He knew that now.  
And when Harry held Draco over his lap, no matter where they were, Harry could feel once more at least for a second the emptiness he felt when the dragon rushed out of the potions dungeon that day, how bloody blind he had been. All the obsession —as his friends called it— only meant how much in love he was with Draco Malfoy. Who cared if the guy was a death eater, if he might have killed a couple of muggleborns during the war, if he still kept secrets Harry wasn’t sure if he wanted to know about? Draco was his now, his. And nothing was going to take that away from him.  
He still couldn’t ignore the things The Prophet said about them —Draco Malfoy, philanthropist or evil genius?— probably evil genius, —Will The Saviour ever come out of the love potion Malfoy has him under?— not likely, definitely most be a strong one, —Was Harry potter harassed into a relationship?— kinda? —Should the saviour be saved?— saved… 

“You really should start reading something real for once, you know Potter?” murmured Macmillan looking quizzically from his spot by the fire, reading none other than Lockhart’s autobiography Who Am I?  
Harry huffed “Oh sure, because what you read is 100% real, not fake” still knowing that Ernie’s words had as much substance as his book, something of the git bothered Harry. “What do you mean?” he inquired.  
“As if anyone thought Malfoy was anything but a sadistic enamored kid anymore. All Hogwarts but you knows he’s just stupid enough to stick in a relationship with someone who treats him and thinks of him as a piece of rubbish, definitely the war was awful on some of us.”  
“I don’t… threat him like rubbish” answered Potter not quite believing himself.  
“Oh, really? Then why does Parkinson always tries to make him leave you ‘for your own sake, Draco’?” he mimicked her.  
“That bloody… I mean… did she say that?” he interrupted himself  
“Yeah, he wasn’t quite cheerful either, was kinda after one of your big fights, the last time he was sent to Pomfrey I think” murmured the Hufflepuff dismissively. “You really should stop doing that…”  
“What?” answered Harry defensively  
“Sending him to the Hospital Wing! It’s so stupid that you believe yourself in love even when you both hurt each other all the time… even though I’ve heard he’s only acted in self-defense. Is that true?”  
“that I…”  
“That you have always been the one attacking first”  
“I… Never thought about it, its just… the way we are, you know?”  
“Well, I would think about it, I would wonder if I actually love someone I hurt so much so constantly, and I would also try to do something about it if I found myself that I actually do love them. Before it’s too late”  
“Too late…”  
And even if those were a twat’s words, I mean, Ernie Macmillan of all people came to tell him he was a bad partner… even if he might have shrugged it off as an idiot’s comment… he couldn’t quite do that. It came coming back every time he didn’t ignore it purposefully and well… that wasn’t doing such good of a work either. So, after a couple of days of pretending everything was just right, even though he started noticing some things, like how Draco seemed on edge when they were alone, or how, when they were with others, everyone seemed to stay away from Draco, but they didn’t do that when Draco was alone, only when Harry was there. So, after a couple of days of pretending everything was alright, he brought it up with Hermione and Ron.  
“Am I a bad partner?” he blurted one day he and Ron were playing chess while Hermione read a book in the couch beside them, they were alone. Both his friends froze and looked at each other before giving him that look.  
Fuck  
The look was originally Hermione’s she used it when talking about evident logical things, but spending so much time with her meant that Ron had developed it as well, even though he used it for evident emotional things. None of those things were so evident for Harry. Now, if both of them were giving him the look…  
Shit  
“Shit” he said out loud. They both looked as if neither wanted to be the one to speak first. Then Ron finally opened his mouth.  
“Well mate.. you do are… kind of abrasive” he hesitated “and, I mean, I get it, hell if I don’t, it’s Malfoy, but… I mean… ugh, Mione would you help me?”  
She seemed to come out of her mind “you don’t seem to trust him at all, Harry. It’s like if you had never stopped seeing him as the prat he once was instead of the man he is now.”  
“We get you care for him, we can clearly see it in you. But… but did you ever get to know him? Did you ever get to learn about what he thinks or what he does when he’s not around you?”  
“He’s changed Harry, and you didn’t quite know him very well before either. I think you are in love with the person he is but can’t stop seeing him as the boy he once was…”  
“what we mean to say is..”  
“That I don’t deserve him”  
“It’s not about deserving Harry, I’ve never been able to understand why people always talk about deserving. Love is not about deserving, but it is about communicating, and knowing each other. It is about trusting the person you are with, because you love them.”  
“And we know you love him, the whole school is able to see you love him, but…”  
“But?”  
“but you both need to work in what that love means and how to coexist to continue that relationship without hurting each other.”

**Author's Note:**

> I did know, even before these guys were unable to contain their desire to remind me, that the procedure of Try Again was somewhat pressured, but I assured myself that it was not that big of a deal because it is just fanfiction, I’ve read so much worse and never felt the need to attack the writer, anyway I’m not winning anything by pleasing anyone and I’m not taking anything from them neither, everyone writes with as much sense as they fancy. I thought. And when I received the comments I didn’t quite understand what they meant. I even felt kind of childish writing this entry, but I couldn’t help the inspiration that came upon me. 
> 
> I may continue through this path if I have time in the near future (which is possible I won't have) especially because it seems interesting to me to explore if a relationship like this could be saved.


End file.
